Gender-Swapped
Overview This is where Nick and Lunari are Gender-Swapped, This is just a Contest, NOT EVEN CLOSE TO CANON! The Thing An echidna was perched on a tree branch. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, and dark jeans. He seemed to be listening to music, with one earbud in. A Hedgehog was walking down a Street to the Mall. "Alright, What should I buy? The Mall? or just the Entire Shop next to it? Ahahahaha!" The Hedgehog laughed. The echidna soon lost his balance, falling face first into the bushes below. The Hedgehog turned at the Bushes. "Ugh, Stupid Kids." The Hedgehog said continuing to walk toward the Mall. The echidna stood, looking rather embarrassed. He put his MP3 player into a one-shoulder backpack and started to walk along the street. "Hmm, The Shop looks Smaller but has more stuff, but the Mall, is a Mall." The Hedgehog said. "Well, what have we got here? A mall? Well, my old sneakers are looking kinda ratty." The echidna said, looking down at his feet. "I might as well get a new pair." He said, walking in. "I'll go buy The Mall." The Hedgehog said walking in then Getting a Drink. The echidna wandered through the mall, looking for shoe store. He ended up running into the hedgehog, being the klutz he is. The Hedgehog Yelled than said. "You Insignificant Runt! You spilled My Drink ALL OVER ME!" Than The Hedgehog Bitchslapped him. "Oh! Sorry about that!" The echidna said, innocently. After taking the bitchslap right to the face, he hung his head low, shyly. "Ugh!" The Hedgehog said walking over to the desk. "Alright I want to buy this place." "How much you gonna pay?" The Hedgehog at the desk asked. "8,000,000,000 Dollars, Cash." The Hedgehog said pulling out the money. "Name please." The Hedgehog at the desk said. "Nicole the Hedgehog." the Hedgehog said. Meanwhile, the echidna, known as Lunar, had finally found a shoe store. He started to look around for a pair of sneakers. "Perfect, I'll go tell all the employees, starting with the shoe store guy." Nicole said walking to the shoe store. Lunar, noticing the girl, ducked away in one of the aisles, and continued to look for sneakers. Nicole walked away after talking to the employee, then she stopped to check her texts, but she didn't notice that a chunk of the ceiling was about to fall on her! Lunar, noticing the soon-to-be calamity, pushed Nicole out of the way of the falling ceiling. "Ah!" Nicole yelped after getting pushed. "You saved me." Nicole walked over to Lunar. "You okay?" Lunar asked. "Yes." Nicole said, then kissed Lunar on the cheek then walked to the Technology Employee. Lunar looked downright embarrassed. His first kiss, from a girl he hardly even knew? Wow. After an hour or two Nicole had talked to all the employees and now owns The Mall. After finally finding a pair of new sneakers, Lunar walked out of the shoe store, and went to the food court. He looked around for a moment, wondering what to get to eat. Nicole walked to the food store of the mall. "Holy Crap this is huge!" Nicole said walking in to the food store. "I musta not paid attention when i talked to the employee!" Lunar decided on a little restaurant to his left. It appeared to be Mexican food. "It's not that big..." A Hedgehog said next to Nicole. "There are 87 different kinds of hot-dogs." Nicole said to the Hedgehog pointing to the hot-dogs. After Lunar got his food, he sat down at a table and started to eat. Nicole bought and then started to eat her burger. Lunar finished eating, cleaned up, and left the food court. Category:Other Roleplays